


food for thought

by Shinkirou



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkirou/pseuds/Shinkirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin's eating habits still leave much to be desired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ragna + Jin aren't brothers/relatives in any sense in this verse. Probably seems hella ooc but I'm going based on Jin's Academy personality in the games (minus the psychotic episodes and hatred of Noel), and Ragna wouldn't have had all his trauma, so they're both much more friendly.

Jin is typically considered the epitome of a perfect student: excellent grades, student president despite only being a second year, a member of the kendo team and the disciplinary committee, gets along well with his peers, is known to be friendly and helpful to all (or at least on the surface, though nobody really tends to look deeper). The teachers adore him, as do quite the number of female students (and some males, too). He's on the fast track to success, basically, and does volunteer work on top of everything else.

So, of course, something has to be going on. What's 'going on' is that he routinely skips meals or just eats enough to stop the growling in his stomach, and honestly his sleep schedule's pretty... Nonexistent. He's pretty sure he's consumed more coffee this week than most people do in a month, and right now it's midnight and he's in the middle of a twenty page paper, but his stomach absolutely _will not_ stop grumbling.

Unfortunately, this isn't the first time he's come down to the vending machines at this time of night. Even more unfortunately is the absolutely _heavenly_ smell from the door just down the hall. Really, who cooks at midnight? And why does it smell like some five star meal? Their school doesn't even _have_ a food course, except for health and nutrition. No cooking classes. There's a club, sure, but the room is quiet, so it's unlikely that it's more than one person. So what kind of person cooks what smells like more than one dish in the middle of the night? If they - well, _he_ , it's an all-boys dorm - was giving it out or doing it for volunteering or something, making it in the middle of the night wouldn't make any sense...

Jin stares at the vending machines blandly, none of the options seeming all that appealing, telling himself to just settle for something as usual. He does this... More often than he'd admit. Usually, though, he's quicker to ignore the delicious smells, pick something and flee back to the confines of his room and the lack of mouth-watering smells within. 

It's been a _really_ long week.

Maybe he can... Throw himself on that student's mercy. He'd certainly pay them back for anything he ate, whether that's with money or tutoring or anything, really. He's just _really hungry_ , and whatever is being cooked in there smells _really good_.

But it's awkward just to knock on some random guy's door and beg for food, isn't it? His pride balks at the notion, but his stomach is making a _very_ vocal case for him to just get over it and go ask. The worst the guy can do is say no, right? 

Jin steels his nerves - he's not quite sure why he's nervous to begin with - and simply goes and knocks.

There's a moment of hesitation where all remains silent. Just as Jin's about to knock again, louder, in case he wasn't heard, there comes a call, "Sorry, one sec, coming."

Ah... He's inconveniencing the mysterious cook. He's probably - _obviously_ \- in the middle of something. Just as Jin's reconsidering standing around and debating if he has time to flee, the door opens.

 _Oh_. He's attractive, too, even wearing some dark apron that has smudges of what appears to be alfredo sauce on it. How unfair. Jin hesitates a moment, not quite sure how to start, but the other fills in the silence, "Oh, uh, am I being too noisy? Sorry, I thought I was keeping pretty quiet--"

Jin snaps back to himself and shakes his head gently. Right, of course this student knows who he is. It's not like he keeps himself scarce. It makes sense that he would assume he's in trouble. "Oh, no, you're not in any trouble, I just--" Before he can finish, his stomach lets out a rather loud, rather distressed-sounding noise.

The other student blinks at him, looking a little surprised. Jin feels his cheeks burn with mortification, and opens his mouth to excuse himself after all, "Ah--"

The other male laughs. "You sound like you're dying, geez. C'mon in."

Jin doesn't particularly like being laughed at, but... He's hungry, and he's being invited in, and he's exhausted, and he has to stay up another few hours at the very least... He mumbles an apology for intruding under his breath, immediately feeling guilty again. What does he think he's doing, really? Knocking on some stranger's door and practically begging for food, the way his stomach had growled like that... 

The other male doesn't seem to mind, though. "Ah, right. Name's Ragna." He steps around Jin who's standing, conflicted, in the front foyer area, headed back into the kitchen, clearly unconcerned about the situation. Then he makes a face, and Jin wonders if perhaps he's going to be kicked out again after all, but Ragna merely glances back at him, "You're vegetarian though, right?"

Jin blinks in surprise. "Ah... Yes, I am." He's not sure how Ragna knew that... Since he's never talked to him directly before this and all. 

Ragna's quick to explain, though, waving a hand and looking a little embarrassed, like he knows Jin's rather weirded-out, "I've overheard a few of the girls who try to bring you lunch discuss it." He raises a brow, though, and continues, "I've never seen you take any of their meals, though."

Jin glances away, and shakes his head. "No, I haven't. It's nice of them, and I appreciate it, but I'd rather they give those meals to people who could really use them. I can afford to eat cafeteria food, but not everyone can."

Ragna hums at him, tone fairly generic even as he comments, "But you don't eat at the cafeteria, either."

Jin can't help the small scowl that crosses his features. Ragna continues unperturbed, though, "I eat there every day, and I don't see you. And I would know if you were there, 'cuz there'd be a pack of girls talking about it or something. You're pretty popular." 

Well... He can't exactly deny any of that, so he merely opts for a slight change of topic, instead. "... I'm surprised anyone would pay attention to something like that."

Ragna shrugs. "Not like I pay particular attention, just that the few times I know you _have_ come to the cafeteria tend to stand out, so it's pretty obvious that it's not an everyday occurrence. You should work on that. Vending machine food is crap." Then he scoffs a bit and waves a dismissive hand, "Anyway, dunno how this turned into a lecture, but seriously, don't skip so many meals." There's a ladle pointing at Jin accusingly before he can protest, Ragna continuing, "And don't try to tell me you're not skipping them, 'cuz going by the sound your stomach made out there, it's pretty obvious." 

Jin's scowl deepens, and he's not really sure how to react to this whole situation, honestly. Getting invited in by a complete stranger after having practically invited himself in, having said stranger call him on his bad habits, and even lecture him a bit... He certainly wasn't expecting all this out of his night. In fact he'd intended on getting back to his paper as quickly as possible, and the reminder of it makes him jolt. Right, shit, his paper, he doesn't have time to just sit around... But he's already taken his shoes off, and Ragna's already skewering pieces of chicken out of the sauce on one of the pasta plates - for Jin, of course, since he's a vegetarian. 

Well, he certainly isn't about to back out _now_. The paper's not due tomorrow anyway... He'd just wanted to hand it in early so he wouldn't have to have it hanging over his head all week. Still, it's not the end of the world if he doesn't get it done tonight, he supposes. 

So he waits awkwardly in the front hall until Ragna gives him a weird look, "You can come in and sit down, y'know."

Jin murmurs back that he hadn't been invited all the way in, so _no_ , actually, he hadn't known, but he steps cautiously past Ragna into his dining room and settles on a chair. Walking past the kitchen like that means he got another good whiff of the delicious smells, and his stomach gives another discontent grumble, thankfully not as loud as last time, but Ragna laughs from the kitchen anyway. "Yeah, sorry, s'coming, just a few more minutes. Want anything to drink in the meantime?"

"... Just water's fine, thank you." He'd considered coffee, but he's picky about the type, and besides that, if he wants to get any sleep at all this week, it's probably better to cut back. He'll likely have a headache later, but he can just take some pills and sleep it off, with any luck. Ragna nods and grabs two glasses, filling them each with water and setting them both on the table, one in front of Jin, one at the other empty seat, then heads back into the kitchen.

Jin tries not to look around too much - this isn't exactly a social visit, and he doesn't want to be nosy - but he's admittedly curious... Besides, Ragna's turned back to the food, seeming absorbed in what he's doing, and the table is only so interesting. So he does glance around, not looking for anything in particular, and is almost a little surprised to see a relatively spotless room. Not that he expected Ragna to be particularly messy, but, well, at least in his cooking he doesn't seem to worry about keeping things tidy as he goes, so Jin wondered if maybe that would carry over. It doesn't seem to. 

"You have a nice place. I'm sorry for intruding like this..."

He sees Ragna shake his head and wave a dismissive hand without looking over at Jin, "Nah, don't worry about it. Glad you came, actually, since you woulda just ate some vending machine junk otherwise." 

"I don't see why it would concern you even if I did." Jin's not saying that to be rude or anything, merely stating a fact. Why should Ragna care even if he did keep up these awful habits? It wasn't like they were friends or anything. 

Ragna scoffs, but doesn't disagree. "Fair enough." He pauses a moment to spoon portions into two bowls, then steps over, setting one without any meat in it in front of Jin. "But I was raised by a nun, so I guess it's more like I'm used to helping people? Did a lot of charity stuff when I was younger, cooking for the poor and all that." He waves a dismissive hand, "Anyway, eat up. There's more, if you're hungry after that bowl." 

Jin glances up at him, following him with his eyes as he sits down. "Thank you. What do I owe you?"

Ragna raises a brow at that. "Ha? I invited you, y'know. Wasn't expecting repayment." 

Jin frowns gently and shakes his head, "Of course I'm going to pay for it. If you won't take money, then if there's a subject you're bad at, I could possibly tutor you, or--"

Ragna sighs loudly, giving in, "Ugh, fine, then just do your dishes when you're done."

"That's hardly equal to all this." And he'd been intending on doing that anyway! 

Ragna shrugs, grinning a bit. "Well, it's what I want. That or nothing." 

Jin scowls, then sighs. "... Fine, then. I'll do the dishes. But I'm doing more than just mine, then." He can sneak some money into one of Ragna's cupboards or something. 

Ragna seems to think about it for a moment, then shrugs, "Fine. But just the ones in the sink already - I'll deal with the leftovers, so don't touch anything that still has food in it."

Jin supposes that makes sense. He nods once, sharply. "Deal." Then it's finally time to dig in - admittedly he's rather starving, so after he gives a word of thanks, he's quick to start eating. Of course he doesn't let himself dig in as ravenously as he feels like he could, since he doesn't want to look like some animal... But admittedly he eats a bit faster than normal all the same. It's delicious, honestly - he can't remember the last time he ate anything half as tasty. 

He can feel Ragna's eyes on him, and wonders for a moment if he really is eating faster than he'd thought, but when he looks up, Ragna's gaze is only curious, not amused or judging. "Is it good?"

Jin takes a moment to swallow. "It's delicious, thank you. I'm still sorry for intruding, though."

Ragna shakes his head and waves a hand, "I already said it's fine. I invited you in anyway, so stop apologizing."

Jin still feels slightly guilty... But it doesn't matter in the end. Ragna's not mad, at the very least, so while it certainly hadn't been how Jin assumed this night was going to go, he supposed he wouldn't waste time feeling bad about it. 

They lapse into silence as they eat, which Jin is grateful for. Honestly, he doesn't exactly like being the topic of conversation all the time, and he finds himself relaxing when Ragna doesn't ask anything about him or comment anymore. It's nice to just eat together with another person without hearing people around them talking about them. He wouldn't be adversed to a little conversation, but somehow the silence doesn't feel uncomfortable, so he makes no effort to start one, and neither does Ragna. 

When he's done, Jin stretches upwards in his chair, stifling a yawn behind a hand. He's pleasantly full, for the first time in... A long time, anyway. Perhaps he really _had_ been worse off than he'd thought. But he merely stands and snags Ragna's plate, too, headed for the kitchen to get started on the dishes. His eyes scan the room, looking for possible spots to hide money - somewhere that wouldn't be too obvious, so Ragna wouldn't see it before Jin was gone, but not so obscure that he'd never find it...

He's snapped out of his thoughts by Ragna coming into the kitchen as well, moving to lean back against his counter. "I'll dry them and put them away. The drying rack's really small, so you won't have room for everything if I don't."

Damn. Jin can't really object to that, or at least not without seeming suspicious, so he merely nods, "Okay." Maybe he can sneak some somewhere while Ragna's turned away...

Ragna's watching him, though. It's more obvious because of the way he's standing - his head is turned slightly to afford him a better look at Jin, so it's not exactly hard to tell, even as Jin's watching the water fill the sink. He doesn't comment on it, just lets Ragna... Do whatever he's doing, pushing up his sleeves and reaching for a sponge. 

Eventually it gets to be a bit much, though, so he glances over - and slightly up - at Ragna after the water's shut off, "Is something the matter?"

Ragna shrugs. "Nah, just making sure you're not up to anything."

Jin scowls. "That's--"

Ragna's waving a hand again, cutting him off, "That came out wrong. I meant like hiding money somewhere or something."

Ah, he's more observant than Jin thought. Seemed he underestimated him. So he sighs, admitting indirectly that he was intending on doing so, "Then let me do something else, if you really won't take money."

Ragna grins. "Knew it." Then he tilts his head, thinking for a moment before looking down at Jin again. "You're not gonna let it go that easily, huh?"

Jin shakes his head. 

"Didn't think so. Well, then, how about this: I'll take your money - _if_ you come here at least one night a week and cook with me. That way you'll learn how to cook properly, yourself, plus you'll get fed, and you can pay for the ingredients. Halves my work, plus then that's at least a meal a week I'm not paying for, and we can make enough for leftovers."

That's... An interesting proposition. Jin's not really a fan of cooking, to be honest - it's not that he doesn't know at least the basics, just that he usually doesn't have time for it, and finds it tedious. But, well, cooking with someone else might not be so bad... But Ragna's still a relative stranger. It seems like they get along well enough for now, and Jin might possibly find him just slightly attractive, just maybe, but that's no guarantee... 

Well, then again, nothing is ever a guarantee when it comes to people, really. At least Ragna seems nice enough so far. "I can't promise I'll be able to come at least one night _every_ week."

Ragna seems like he might object, but then he only sighs and nods, "Alright, fair. You do seem really busy."

"And that still feels to me as if I get more out of such an arrangement than you do."

Ragna shrugs. "Eh, I'd call it even. If you really think you're getting more out of it than me, just give me a standing favour or something. If I need something, I'll ask, that sort of thing." 

Jin raises a brow at that, because _really,_ as if he doesn't know Ragna could just never cash it in, so to speak. But, well, he doesn't really want to decline this whole offer, and he can't immediately think of anything else, so he considers it a few moments longer, then nods. "Alright. I suppose I can accept that, even if I suspect you just won't 'get around' to asking for anything." 

Ragna grins. "I might." 

Jin sighs, but finds himself... Smiling a little afterwards. The smile itself isn't that surprising, it's just that it's... More sincere than usual. He's honestly enjoying himself, for all that he'd been feeling guilty earlier. "I won't hold my breath." Then he fishes his phone out of his pocket, "Let's exchange numbers, then, so I can tell you if I can make it each week or not." 

Ragna nods, "Yeah, sure, one sec." He moves past Jin to go off to his bedroom, and Jin figures he'd left his phone there. He takes a moment to glance around again, just taking in the space since it seems like he might be here fairly often... And how, exactly, does he feel about that? 

Honestly, he's not sure. The deal is fine and all, but spending one evening a week here... They don't really know each other very well. But it's fine, really. Jin's actually enjoying himself right now, somewhat genuinely relaxed, and for once not stressing about the million things he has to do or have done by tomorrow. It's certainly a change of pace, in any case. Besides, for all that he's quite popular, he's not actually close to that many people. Tsubaki first and foremost... Kagura and Makoto, too... That's a rather short list, but no one else springs to mind. So it certainly wouldn't hurt to have another friend, anyway. Even if he's also somewhat physically attracted to Ragna, it's not like he's going to act on it. 

... Probably. At least not until he knows whether Ragna's straight or not, and that's not exactly the type of thing he's going to flat out ask after having only met him like two hours ago. If they'd met at a bar or something, sure, but not after a situation like this. 

Ragna's return pushes Jin's thoughts away, holding out his phone so they can exchange information. It's quick, of course, and soon enough Jin draws his phone back, setting it in his pocket and turning back to the dishes. Ragna's attention seems to hover on him for a moment longer, but then once Jin hands him the first dish, he focuses on drying it and putting it away. 

Once more, they lapse into a comfortable silence, working through the few dishes quickly. Since there's not that many, a conversation would probably only get cut short anyway, and Jin doesn't mind the quiet. It gives him time to clear his head and think things through, but really, this deal is still better for him than it is for Ragna, as far as he can see. 

By the time they're finished, Jin is stifling his yawns. He's still got that paper to start on, but perhaps it can wait until tomorrow... He'll just have to check his schedule. Still, he takes time to turn to Ragna, "Thank you for that. I'm still sorry for practically--"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's fine, as I've said a million times. Don't worry about it! And get used to it, because I'm gonna invite you over from now on."

Jin nods slowly, glad to see that Ragna's only smiling. "... Alright. Thank you, then. I'll be sure to answer you quickly whenever I can or cannot come."

Ragna nods once in return, "Right. Sleep well, then, and see you around."

Jin smiles at him in return, then pulls on his shoes and heads for the door. While that wasn't how he expected his night to turn out, it certainly wasn't as bad as it could have been!

For the first time in a long time, he's going to sleep with a full stomach and feeling content.

It's a nice change. He could get used to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of conversations are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably could have cut this chapter in half somewhere, but I was on a roll so I decided to just go with it. :')

In the morning, with his senses properly returned to him after a good night's sleep, Jin is _mortified._

Thinking about last night... What had he done? It wasn't like he'd needed food from a stranger; he was always the one turning down food from other students, and there he was practically inviting himself into some random guy's dorm, then agreeing to keep doing it with only minimal cost to himself. It wasn't like he couldn't afford to eat out - he's the prodigal son of the Kisaragi family, and has several exceptional scholarships, of _course_ he can afford whatever he wants - or at least to pay Ragna for his time and effort... 

Abruptly, he grabs his phone from the nightstand without moving from bed, opening a new chat with Ragna. He starts to type 'I'm sorry about last night', but feels like that's maybe not enough; before he can even finish pondering it, though, the message sitting there half-finished, one pops up on his screen: 'Are you about to apologize again?' 

From Ragna, of course. He would have seen Jin's 'typing' status. 

Jin can't quite help himself and sighs as he deletes what he half-wrote, instead sending off a simple 'Yes, I was, and I still am. Because I am sorry.' 

... But wait, doesn't that mean Ragna was checking his chat with Jin, from the other side? It wasn't like his phone would have notified him of the fact that Jin was typing unless he was there to see it; it would just wait until Jin hit send, otherwise. 

Knowing that, Jin sends another message, 'But were you going to say something else?' Of course he's not going to assume Ragna was just eager to talk to him again or something. As much as he finds Ragna physically attractive, he's not arrogant enough to assume that means anything. 

The typing indicator shows up, and Jin watches, waiting for a few seconds. For some reason, he can't bring himself to turn his attention elsewhere - maybe because it would be rude to answer slowly if he got distracted, maybe just because he's curious - but thankfully Ragna seems to be doing the same. It takes only maybe twenty seconds before another message from him appears again: 'Well, stop apologizing. I invited you in. And I was just coming to ask if you have a favourite food.' 

The first half of that response was nothing Jin wasn't expecting - it was what Ragna had said last night when Jin had apologized, after all - but the rest surprised him. His favourite food? Nothing immediately came to mind... He didn't want to leave Ragna hanging without warning, though, so he typed back, 'Nothing springs to mind.'

Again, there's another immediate notification of Ragna typing. Jin sits up, finally, knowing he should work on that paper he meant to do last night before he had to get ready for class, but keeps his phone's screen in his line of sight. 

'I figured you'd say that.' 

Jin blinks at that, then scowls a little to himself, 'I'm not just being polite this time. I really can't think of anything specific.' 

He brushes his teeth while Ragna types, toothbrush dangling in his mouth when the reply comes too quickly for him to finish, 'Oh, I see. Guess we'll just have to try a lot of different things. Do you like spicy food?'

This is turning into a game of twenty questions, isn't it? Ordinarily Jin might be somewhat annoyed by it, but he knows Ragna's intentions aren't just to get close to him to use him or something. Or at least he's pretty sure. Then again, while Ragna couldn't have predicted Jin knocking on his door last night, it wasn't like he couldn't have decided to be opportunistic... If he'd only let Jin in because he figured it'd be beneficial to be friends with Jin... 

But no; somehow he feels like Ragna's just not that type of person. Maybe he's wrong, but he wants to believe that Ragna's just genuinely nice. 

'I don't mind a little bit of heat, but I'm not too good with lots.'

'Seems fitting.'

Jin can't quite understand that response, and types back, 'Fitting?' 

This time there's a longer pause before Ragna's next message - long enough that Jin finishes brushing his teeth and rinses his mouth. He scowls at the response when he sees it, though, because it's just a simple 'Yeah, fitting.'

'That's not helpful.' 

'I know. But I realized it's probably a little rude.' 

Ah, that's sort of telling, actually. It's not like Jin hasn't heard the insults, himself: that he seems cold, that his polite and friendly demeanour is only a façade, that he only gets close to people who can further his aims - whatever people think his 'aims' are - things like that. He doesn't mind it, but is a little amused at Ragna's reluctance to point them out. 'Oh? You mean because I'm actually a cold person, right?' 

There's an oddly long pause again, with Ragna typing, then stopping, judging by the way his 'typing' status comes and goes. Jin keeps his phone close, but gets changed into a proper outfit for the day and goes to put on a pot of coffee. Only once the coffee's half-done does the reply finally arrive: 'Dunno. Your cheeks seemed pretty warm last night.'

Jin's heart feels like it's stuck in his throat, suddenly, and his cheeks are indeed burning again. Ragna... Is teasing him. Possibly even flirting. But no, that's probably just Jin projecting. He can't quite bring himself to respond right away, unsure of how to even take the words, but he knows Ragna's aware that Jin's seen it - he has his read receipts on. Maybe he should turn them off. 

There's a flicker of 'Ragna is typing...' again, and Jin freezes up, hoping Ragna doesn't think he's too offended to respond. Before he can think twice, he types back rapidly, 'I can't really deny that.' 

Ragna deletes whatever he had typed, and Jin drinks half a mug of coffee while he waits. It's a bit hot, but he's moving slower than usual, and wants to get a move on. 

'You aren't mad at me, right?'

Jin blinks in surprise, and types back carefully, 'No, of course not. I just wasn't expecting to be teased so early in the morning, is all.' 

Another message from Ragna comes before he can even hit send, 'Not that it's all about me. I'm sure you're busy, sorry.' 

Jin pauses for a second, but hits send on his last message anyway, then types more, 'Relax, I didn't take it that way. I know you saw that I'd read it, and I'd been answering quickly until that point, so worrying that you offended me is fair.' 

Ragna waits until both messages are through before responding - it gives Jin time to down the rest of his first cup of coffee and pour another. 'What, so if I tease you later it's alright?' 

He's doing it again. Surely it's not anything special, he's probably just being friendly, but Jin's heartbeat speeds up anyway. 'Now is fine too. You just caught me off-guard.' There. That's suitably balanced, right? 

'I'll keep that in mind, then: make sure Jin is ready for it before teasing him.' 

This sort of playful banter... Whether it's flirting or not, Jin finds himself smiling a little at his phone. Damnit. He doesn't want to let himself get interested in Ragna, but it's hard not to when he treats Jin like an actual person rather than some idol to be worshipped. 'You're nicer than Kagura, then. Have you ever met him? He seems to find great joy in startling me whenever he can.' 

Jin pulls up the paper he's working on and continues writing his report while he waits. This is a good system - it definitely means his typing will be slower, but he's not in a rush with this paper anyway, and he can always just tell Ragna he's going to work on it if he gets _too_ distracted. 

'Can't say I've met him personally, but I've seen him around, and uh, I've... Definitely heard of him.'

Jin scoffs quietly to himself, amused. 'Yes, his 'antics' are quite well-known. He goes to a lot of parties and knows a lot of people, so I'm not surprised you've seen him.' 

'You two close?'

'I suppose you could say that. He's friends with pretty much everyone he talks to, but because of our families, I've known him for a long time. He's like an older brother, minus the fact that he hits on me occasionally.'

There's a curiously long pause, but Jin doesn't mind it, just continues working on his paper while he waits. Eventually Ragna's response comes through, 'He hits on you? Huh. Guess his reputation as a womanizer isn't entirely right?'

'I don't know that I'd go that far. He says it's because I'm so pretty.' Just after he hits send, though, he scowls a little, beginning to type, 'Sorry, now it just sounds like I'm fishing for compliments.' 

Ragna's response comes before he can finish the second message, though, 'Guess that's fair.' 

Fair? Jin hesitates in his typing, finishing the second message, but not hitting send yet. What does Ragna mean by 'fair'...? Once the notification that Ragna's typing comes again, though, he decides to send it after all, seeing Ragna stop typing in response. 

Jin's attention is far away from his paper, now; instead, he's thinking of all the things Ragna could have possibly meant by saying it was 'fair'. Which part did he even mean was fair? That calling Kagura one hundred percent straight might not be entirely correct, or that Jin is pretty? Usually Jin would just assume that Ragna meant the part about Kagura's sexuality being a little hard to define was fair, but... In combination with the teasing earlier, part of him is beginning to wonder if Ragna really _isn't_ flirting with him at all. Then again, perhaps he's just being conceited... It would surely be better to assume that Ragna's just being friendly than anything. 

'Well, you ARE pretty.'

... Or maybe not. Jin feels a faint heat in his cheeks again, but squashes it down. No - just because Ragna thinks he's pretty doesn't mean that he's interested in Jin. But he's not quite sure how to respond, and ends up hesitating too long; Ragna sends another message: 'Anyway, you're probably pretty busy, huh? I'll stop spamming you so much.' 

No, he doesn't want to stop chatting. Whether Ragna's flirting with him or not doesn't matter - Jin is enjoying the conversation. 'No, I'm not very busy right now. I was just surprised is all.' He's not sure whether he should thank Ragna or not, but tacks on a 'Thank you.' just in case, before hitting send. 

Ragna's response comes fairly quickly, for all that he'd been talking about stopping. 'You're welcome, I guess. You're probably used to hearing things like that though, huh?' There's a brief pause, then another message, 'Not that I think you're conceited! Just that I always hear people complimenting you or swooning over you or whatever.' 

Jin can't help but roll his eyes to himself, but he's smiling fondly at his phone. 'It's fine. Yes, you're right, I do get complimented a lot. But' he stopped there, not hitting send yet, and debated on whether or not to continue. It might sound a little awful if he did... But he'd decided for himself to trust Ragna's sincerity. So he continued, 'coming from you, it seems nicer. I feel like you're more sincere, and not just trying to get close to use me. So... Thank you.'

There's another long pause - Jin wondered if maybe he'd said a little too much too quickly, and was just about to type an apology when Ragna's texting notification popped up. Jin waited, quiet and vaguely anxious somehow, until the message came: 'Shit, I hadn't even thought of what it must be like to have to wonder that. Well, I don't give a shit about your family - no offence - I just don't want to see you starve to death if I can help. I don't care if other people gossip about you being cold or whatever, cuz you seemed nice to me.' As Jin finished reading, another text appeared, 'If flustered.'

So much for refusing to become interested in him. 

Jin's too conflicted, half embarrassed at having said so much so fast, half finding himself surprisingly touched, unable to type back for a moment. Ragna lets him take his time this time, not typing himself, and Jin eventually types back, 'Well, thank you, then. And for the record, I should be free tomorrow night, as long as I finish this paper.' 

It's an obvious change of topic, but Ragna allows it, typing back, 'Alright. Free enough to go shopping for ingredients with me, or just to cook and eat?'

Jin glances at the schedule on his computer, then pauses before typing back. He's probably free enough for shopping, too... But is it wise to spend that much time with someone he barely knows? Yes, he really thinks Ragna is sincere, but... Well, it should be fine. It isn't like Jin can't defend himself if he needs to. And of course, his own curiousity about Ragna is certainly a factor as well. 

In fact, he's feeling... Maybe even a little daring. Just wanting to test the waters a bit, Jin types back, hoping he comes off as playful enough that Ragna won't take it too seriously, 'Oh? How forward. Are you asking me on a date?'

Ragna types back quickly, which is a good sign. 'I'm pretty sure Tsubaki would rip my head off.' 

That's not actually a no, Jin can't help but notice. Well, it is, but... Not because Ragna hates the idea or anything. Just because... He thinks Jin and Tsubaki are dating. That's actually not that surprising - it's a very common rumour, but, 'Tsubaki isn't my girlfriend, if that's what you mean.'

'Oh, really? Coulda fooled half the campus.' 

'That's the goal. It keeps people off Tsubaki's back, but I can assure you we're not dating.' That and Tsubaki is in a polyamorous relationship with two other girls, Makoto and Noel, but Ragna doesn't need to know that. 'We did date briefly in the past, but we mutually agreed that we're more like family than relationship material.' 

Ragna waits for both messages to go through, and Jin gets up to refill his coffee, paper long since abandoned. He'll get back to it when he gets back from kendo after classes - tonight was supposed to be his night off, but he'd taken yesterday instead. In fact, tonight he'd do tomorrow's work, too, so he could go out with Ragna. 

He glances down at his phone when it vibrates in his hand. 'Huh. Makes sense, I guess. So you think you'll be free to go shopping tomorrow?'

Jin relaxes as he drinks his third cup of coffee for the day, 'Yes, I'm sure I will be.' 

Ragna's response comes quickly, 'Then it's a date. I'll text you later, gotta go to class now.' 

Jin blinks at those words, unable to tell over text whether they're just teasing or Ragna actually means it, and resigns himself to waiting until later to find out. Instead he texts Tsubaki a 'good morning' and moves to finish getting ready for the day, packing his back between sips of coffee. He would have done it last night, but... Well, last night had gone very differently than his usual routine. 

He's as of yet undecided on whether that's a good thing or not. 

Tsubaki texts him a friendly greeting in return, and Jin allows himself to settle back into his usual morning patterns, trying to set aside any lingering thoughts of Ragna and his texts. It mostly works, if only because Jin has a lot of other things that he should be paying attention to, and he eventually goes and meets up with Tsubaki at their usual spot. 

Unfortunately, she's as sharp as ever. "Did something happen, Jin-nii-san?" 

Jin blinks, unaware he'd been acting any differently from normal - he'd been talking to her as always, smiling and responding confidently, and yet she seems to have picked up on something. She can see his confusion, apparently, because she smiles a little, "You keep glancing at your phone."

He hadn't even noticed. "Oh. Sorry, I don't mean to be distracted..."

Tsubaki is waving a gently dismissive hand, though. "No, I know, don't worry about it. I'm not offended," her smile turns a little playful, "Just curious." Then her smile falters a little, switching to concern, "Unless it's something bad...?" 

Jin shakes his head gently, smiling at how sweet Tsubaki is. "No, it's alright, it's nothing bad... I think." He can't say he's one hundred percent certain of Ragna's intentions, but he honestly doesn't think they're bad. 

Tsubaki tilts her head thoughtfully. "You think? Did you meet someone, then?" She knows what it's like, after all - since they're both from Duodecim families, aka rich and famous, and have basically perfect grades, lots of people want to get close to them just to use them. 

Jin nods. "Mhm, I suppose you could say that." He tells her the story while they walk to class - she looks a bit upset with him when he mentions the vending machines, chiding him for his less-than-stellar eating habits, but when Jin continues, she looks more surprised than anything. Jin doesn't blame her; it's unlike him to be so trusting, let alone allow himself to be invited into a stranger's place for food. He mentions his mortification upon waking, and she smiles sympathetically at him and pats his arm gently, soothing him gently and setting him back at ease again. 

There aren't really any secrets between them, so Jin even shows her his and Ragna's text conversation from this morning, which she reads quickly, then makes a thoughtful noise. "I'm afraid you're right... It's hard to say how he meant it, since text doesn't convey tone..." She doesn't seem upset that Jin told a relative stranger that they really aren't dating, but Jin hadn't expected her to - the moment he mentioned having even a vague interest in Ragna, she'd actually even asked if he knew the truth, because she knew it would stall Jin's efforts if he chose to try anything and Ragna wasn't aware Jin was even single to begin with. 

Their conversation dies down as they reach the school grounds, both of them plastering on smiles and greeting various students who wish them good morning. Everyone knows they're busy people, so nobody stops them, thankfully, and once they make their way to the student council room and are alone again, Jin sighs. It's not like he hates being friendly or anything, it's just that his mind is still turning over those few tiny words on his screen. 

But, well, he doesn't want to text back and ask... And the longer he thinks about it, the more he realizes how much he's been rushing it for himself. Ragna barely knows him on a personal level, minus rumours and gossip, and Jin knows next to nothing about Ragna in return. He knows that he should learn more before deciding whether or not to make a move... But then again, that's what dating is _for._ It isn't like they have to do anything romantic, and Jin just wants to learn more for now anyway... 

It's a tedious thought process, and it takes Tsubaki's hand squeezing into his own before he realizes she's been calling his name gently for the past few seconds. She only smiles when he looks at her and apologizes, though, "You're really worried about this, aren't you? Relax. Your gut instinct has always been good, Jin-nii-sama, and if you think he's trustworthy, then I think you can believe that. But I do think it would be best to move slowly, if you do decide to go for it."

Jin nods slowly. "Yeah... I know. Thank you, Tsubaki." None of this might even matter, of course - Ragna could have just been joking, or not even into guys in the first place, so there was no point in worrying about it so much. Besides, it's also not like Jin to fixate so easily; sure, Ragna's admittedly very physically attractive, and seems nice so far, but that doesn't amount to much. They don't necessarily have anything in common, for example, or might even disagree on major issues. Ragna had mentioned being raised by a nun, hadn't he? Maybe he was super religious. Jin certainly wasn't. There could be a multitude of things like that, for all Jin knew, on top of the very real possibility of Ragna not being interested in guys at all in the first place. 

So... No point in overthinking it. He'll just have to wait and see what happens. 

He smiles again at Tsubaki, and she returns the expression before nodding, "Right, you seem to be more relaxed now. Which is good, because it's almost time for us to do the daily announcements."

Good, more distractions. 

He sets up with Tsubaki, reading over the announcements to himself briefly before they go live over the speakers, pleased when everything goes completely normally. Then there's just a few other early morning tasks for the two of them to take care of before it's off to their respective classes, complete with more friendly greetings as they pass by more students. 

The morning passes uneventfully; Jin and Tsubaki only have one class in common, but it's the one they have before the same off-break, so they always eat lunch together right after, or at least spend the period together. 

Today, though, they're headed to the cafeteria - as Ragna had mentioned to Jin, it's rare for them to go there, but apparently Kagura had "humbly requested their highnesses' presences" today - probably for nefarious purposes, but Jin's used to it - and so off they go. 

As usual, they attract attention the minute they walk in, some people turning to look at them, but they're used to it. Kagura appears within moments, slinging an arm over both Jin and Tsubaki's shoulders; Jin rolls his eyes, but doesn't bother shrugging him off. Kagura grins widely. "Ah, you really did come! You do like me after all, Jinjin." 

Jin scoffs and shrugs Kagura off after all. "Don't push your luck." He glances absently to the line, attempting to see the menu from here, but his gaze lands a little lower, first. Rather than the menu, he finds himself locking eyes with Ragna. 

He startles a little despite himself. Ragna blinks at him, seeming mildly surprised, but then smiles at him, friendly for a moment before turning back to the menu, himself. 

Tsubaki and Kagura have been chatting while Jin was distracted, but all of a sudden, Kagura is ruffling Jin's hair. Jin jolts in surprise, scowling and smacking at Kagura's hand immediately, but Kagura looks every inch the cat that got the cream. Quietly, he asks, "Oh ho? What's got you all distracted, Jinjin? Or should I say _who?_ "

Tsubaki sighs from Kagura's other side, "Kagura-nii-sama, don't be a pest." 

Jin huffs, "You say that like it's possible for him to _stop_." 

Kagura laughs good-naturedly, "There's the Jinjin I know and love. Now c'mon, what do you wanna eat? It'll be my treat..." He got quieter again, "If you tell me who that guy is." 

"We all know I don't need you to buy me anything, ever, so that's hardly a bribe."

Kagura shrugs ambivalently, "Worth a shot." 

Jin turns his attention back to the menu, then moves to sit in one of the empty seats at the table Kagura had stood up from, "But since you were annoying, you can buy my food for me anyway. I want a garden salad and some apple juice." 

Kagura laughs, but leans in conspiratorially, "You sure you want me going up there alone? I know it's the guy in the black and red hoodie..." 

Jin shrugs, "We're just friends, so all I ask is that you don't say anything _too_ awful to him." 

Kagura's expression turns a little more serious for a second, and Jin meets his gaze steadily - really, he doesn't care if Kagura and Ragna get introduced, just as long as Kagura doesn't stick his foot in his mouth. But despite his teasing nature, Jin knows Kagura wouldn't do something like that - if Jin and Ragna were together, Kagura would probably tease him, but since they're not, he won't say anything that might even imply it. "Gotcha. Garden salad, apple juice, don't freak the guy out." 

"Thank you." Jin's sure Kagura wouldn't even talk to Ragna if he asked, but there's genuinely nothing wrong with them talking. Besides... Jin sort of wants Kagura's opinion, too. 

Tsubaki moves to sit on Jin's left when Kagura gets out of the way, smiling a little and murmuring, "He _is_ handsome, I'll give you that much." 

Jin chuckles, "And a damn good cook. We'll see what Kagura thinks of him, I suppose." Part of him feels a little bad for Ragna, because Kagura can certainly be... _Loud,_ but hopefully Ragna can just brush him off like Jin does. 

What Jin _wasn't_ expecting was for Kagura to bring Ragna over to sit with them. 

He doesn't even notice immediately - Tsubaki makes a quiet noise of warning, and Jin looks up just in time to see Kagura laughing at something Ragna must have said as they walk back towards the table together. 

At the very least, his tray his Jin's food on it... Jin would question how Kagura got through the line so quickly, but the answer is probably "flirting", so he doesn't bother. 

Instead he just shoots Kagura a mildly murderous glare when Ragna's not looking, then smiles in greeting when Ragna's attention lands on him. "Hello, Ragna."

"Hey. Glad to see you here."

Jin knows what he means - that it's good to see Jin eating properly - but he doesn't quite want to talk about that right now. "Sorry about Kagura. If you need or want to leave or anything, don't let him feel like you have to be here. You're welcome, of course, but I know Kagura can be _incredibly inconsiderate_ sometimes." Jin smiles, all thinly-veiled murderous intent directed at Kagura, and Ragna snickers. 

Kagura slides into the seat across from Jin, leaving the one to Jin's right unoccupied, not at all subtle, but Ragna doesn't seem to think anything of it. 

"Nah, I don't have anywhere else to be or anything." He moves to sit in the vacant seat, and Jin nods in understanding. 

Kagura huffs, "Yeesh, I finally get Jinjin to come see me for once and all he does is dis me." He flops a theatric hand against his forehead, "What have I ever done to deserve such scorn?"

Jin levels him with a flat look. "Answering that would take much longer than our free period allows, so let me surmise: everything." 

Ragna snorts in amusement, and Tsubaki smiles as well, which makes Jin turn his attention away from Kagura, "Oh, right, Tsubaki, this is Ragna. Ragna, Tsubaki." 

Tsubaki dips her head politely in Ragna's direction, "Nice to meet you, Ragna."

"Yeah, you too." Ragna's answering smile is friendly, and Jin watches them both quietly. Of course he trusts Tsubaki's judgement, but he wants to see for himself how Ragna acts towards her and Kagura - being friendly is one thing, but if he starts acting at all like he's putting them on a pedestal or something, Jin will quickly lose interest in him.

Ragna, though, just looks back over to Kagura, speaking casually with him - a little on the polite side, without any teasing, but definitely closer to friendly than awed, "How long have you all known each other? If you don't mind me asking."

Kagura shrugs, "Mm... About ten years or so? We're all childhood friends. Tsubaki and Jin spent more time together though, because I traveled a lot as a kid." He grinned, suddenly, and Jin was immediately suspicious, "Jin was a really cute kid, though - well, not that he's not still cute-- ow!" 

Jin's expression is completely neutral, but the force he'd put into stomping on Kagura's foot wasn't insignificant. He smiles at Ragna nevertheless, "Just ignore him. About ten years, yes." 

Ragna just chuckles, "I see what you meant earlier." About Kagura teasing Jin so much, most likely. "You all seem like really good friends."

Tsubaki smiles, chiming in and giving Jin a moment to start eating, "We are. But it's nice to meet new people, so while we're sorry about Kagura-nii-sama's attitude sometimes, we hope you can forgive him. He always gets excited whenever any of us actually make new friends." 

Ragna looks a little surprised, but Tsubaki's sincere smile and open friendliness make him nod in understanding. "Right, Jin kinda mentioned. Being popular is pretty tough in it's own ways, huh?" He gives her a sympathetic smile, and she nods gently. 

"Since Jin-nii-san already said so, yes, I have to admit I agree, but... He believes you're not like that, and so do we." Maybe a little blunt, but she's not lying, and Ragna only nods and smiles a little wider at it. 

"Glad to hear it." 

Ragna chats with Kagura and Tsubaki for a while after that - Jin just stays quiet and listens for the most part, learning little things about Ragna as he does. His mother died when he was little and he never knew his father - to which he'd shrugged ambivalently, said he didn't really care about that at all - yes his hair is actually white, like Tsubaki's is actually magenta, he's studying English and history - particularly the myths of the Six Heroes - cooking is a hobby that he's been doing since he was pretty young... Things like that. 

Jin's salad is finished quickly, but he only sits quietly and listens to the three of them talk, interjecting only a few times and mostly only to snipe at Kagura. Of course Ragna asks questions of his own and gets answers, too; it isn't like they're trying to be completely overbearing and annoying, after all. Ragna seems to understand why they're asking, though, and doesn't complain, or even seem annoyed at all. 

Eventually, Jin glances up at the clock when he figures their free period is almost over. He shoots Kagura a look, subtle, and Kagura nods gently in return, then stretches out. "Whew! Anyway, I should get going... I have a lovely lady waiting for me to walk her to class; the women of this world call for me, I'm afraid." 

Jin scoffs. "I'm telling Makoto you said that about her."

Kagura deflates immediately. "Wha - Jinjin, you're so mean!" 

Tsubaki smiles, "Saves me the trouble of telling her myself."

"You two are evil, y'know that?" He turns his attention to Ragna again, though, and grins at him, "It was nice meeting you, anyway. Hopefully I'll survive the beating I'm about to get and we can hang out some time."

Ragna looks a little lost, but nods, "Good luck, I think? Nice meeting you." 

Jin finishes texting Makoto and smiles menacingly at Kagura, "Have fun." 

Tsubaki smiles, too. She knows Makoto's in no danger, of course - Makoto and Kagura are friends, too - so she simply waves him off, and she and Jin turn to watch him leave. Jin taps Ragna's arm, amused, "Watch."

There's a fist in Kagura's stomach before he even gets out of the cafeteria, but it's not that strong a hit - Jin can tell, even from here. 

Ragna looks startled, but Tsubaki just sighs, amused, and Jin rolls his eyes. "He had that coming." 

"Who's that? Er, Makoto, I guess, but..."

"A friend of ours. She's a boxer, but don't worry. Kagura's tougher than he looks, and that wasn't a hard punch," Jin supplies, "Trust me. You'd know if it was." 

Ragna nods, looking a little uncertain, but also vaguely amused, now that he knows he didn't just watch some random violent attack. "If you say so." 

Jin figures that Ragna has to go back to class soon, but he wants to say something, first. "Can I talk to you for a minute, or do you need to go?"

Ragna looks at the clock, then back to Jin, "I've got a few minutes, yeah."

Jin smiles at Tsubaki, "Be right back." They don't have class together now, but Jin always walks her to her classroom anyway. Tsubaki smiles and nods, and Jin stands, taking his lunch tray and watching as Ragna does the same. 

Once they've cleared their plates, Jin moves them out of the cafeteria and a little further out of the way of the main crowd to somewhere quieter.

Ragna looks curious. "What's up?" 

Jin sighs. "I just wanted to apologize for that," he says, "They really don't mean to be so overbearing." 

Ragna blinks, then chuckles and shakes his head. "Nah, don't worry about it. I know you're just being considerate, but I really wouldn't have answered them if I didn't want to." But then his expression turns teasing, and Jin tries to ignore the way his stomach twists itself into a knot at the sight. "So... Jinjin, huh?"

Jin's expression immediately flattens, unamused, and Ragna laughs. It's a nice sound, but Jin complains playfully nevertheless. "Ugh. Don't you start, too." 

Ragna waves a dismissive hand, "Nah, I won't, don't worry." He still seems pleased with himself, though, and Jin can't help but smile at him.

"... Anyway, I'll let you go, I just wanted to apologize for Kagura dragging you over like that."

"You should really stop apologizing for everything. I mean it, It's fine." Ragna says, amused, "But you should know that I'm gonna ask you a bunch of questions after class. It was nice getting to know those two, but you were awfully quiet."

Jin blinks, then nods gently. "... That's because I wanted to hear more about you, but I didn't want to ask too many questions, myself." 

"Then it's only fair that I ask you stuff later, right? I know you're probably still hung up on having been invited into a stranger's place and going with it, but really, don't be. You agreed to the deal, so isn't it better if we get to know each other and actually become friends?"

"... It is, yes." Jin's vaguely embarrassed despite himself, but he smiles softly nevertheless. "Then, I'll apologize for apologizing about everything." Just being playful to keep the mood light. 

Ragna rolls his eyes, but he's grinning. "You would." He looks at his phone briefly, then gives Jin an apologetic look, "But I'll text you later, okay? I gotta get going."

Jin smiles, nodding, "Of course. Have a nice remainder of your day, Ragna."

Ragna looks a little surprised for some reason, but then nods in return, "Yeah, you too." 

They part ways with a small, friendly wave, and Jin returns to Tsubaki's side quickly; she's just finishing dumping her tray, but she smiles knowingly at him when she sees him. "How was it?"

Jin sighs, giving in and admitting, "I won't deny I'm interested. But what did you think of him?" 

Tsubaki tilts her head in thought, "He seemed kind, like you said. I don't get the feeling he's trying to use you for anything, either." Her smile softens, "And he kept looking at you to make sure you were eating, so yes, I really think he cares about you as a person. I certainly can't claim to know whether he has any romantic interest in you or not, but I think he really does want to be a genuine friend to you." 

Jin nods absently. Tsubaki notices that he still seems to be thinking, and prods gently, "Is something the matter?"

"Yes and no."

"You look frazzled, honestly. Did he say something?" Jin shakes his head slowly. "Then did _you_ say something?"

"I surprised him, somehow. And before that..." Just remembering Ragna's teasing expression... He feels a faint heat rising in his cheeks. Nothing too noticable, but Tsubaki is close enough to see it. 

"Oh... I see. Do you want to stick your tongue down his throat?"

Jin startles, looking scandalized and staring, wide-eyed, at Tsubaki. His cheeks flush much darker. "Tsubaki!" He hisses, completely taken aback. It's not like he's a virgin, but hearing _Tsubaki,_ of all people, speak like that... 

Tsubaki giggles behind her hand. "I'm sorry, Jin-nii-san, that was quite blunt of me."

Jin sighs, working on getting his expression back under control, and grumbles, "Makoto is a horrible influence on you..." 

Tsubaki lowers her hand to smile at him, all false apologies, "I said sorry, didn't I?" She links her arm with his, lacing their fingers together to walk together to her class. 

Only once they're halfway there does she ask, quietly, "But do you?"

Jin nods, very slightly. 

Tsubaki smiles and squeezes his hand gently. "Then I'm cheering for you."

It means a lot to have her approval. Jin smiles. "Thanks, Tsubaki." 

"... Also, I'm telling Kagura and Makoto how you reacted when I said that."

Jin groans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always good to get other's opinions before making a decision... But maybe it's a little excessive, in this case.

Jin's afternoon classes pass uneventfully; his conversations with Tsubaki and Ragna drift in and out of his mind depending on how much attention he needs to pay in each class. It isn't like anything monumental happened today, but even so...

He'd admitted to wanting to kiss Ragna. 

There's nothing wrong with that, theoretically - _wanting_ to do something isn't a crime - but... All the same, Jin's a bit surprised at himself. It isn't like he's never had crushes before, of course, but he supposes one could say he's inexperienced with it. Usually in the past his relationships have been... Well. Tsubaki was wonderful, of course, though they'd mutually ended it after realizing they're more like family than lovers, but his other relationships have been less 'relationship' and more 'flings based on physical attraction'. 

Not that there's anything wrong with that, either, it just attests to the fact that Jin usually doesn't _fall_ for people so quickly. Looks, sure, but those are usually at bars or such, where looking to hook up is his specific intent, not at school. Yes, Ragna is absolutely his type physically, but it's not just that. He wouldn't have gotten so flustered earlier when Tsubaki teased him if it was. 

Of course, it's not like he's in love or anything - he's known Ragna less than twenty four hours, that would be basically impossible - but he's definitely more _interested_ in Ragna than he can remember being about anyone else in a long time. 

But does he have time for it?

Even if, somehow, Ragna was interested in him too, and not just from a 'how can I use him' perspective, Jin's still incredibly busy. And although he hadn't asked, he's pretty sure Ragna's older than him, too, so what if he leaves next year or something? Jin's taking enough classes to graduate early, yes, but still not for another year. So if Ragna's two years older than him, they'd be in different places for at least a year, assuming Ragna's taking the normal amount of classes...

But Jin's getting ahead of himself. He sighs quietly as the bell rings, signalling the end of his classes for today. He still has club activities today, though, as does Tsubaki - she has painting, he has kendo - which they'll finish at the same time, so they usually walk back to the dorms together. 

Having a bamboo sword in his hand always makes him calm, and he's grateful for it today; his focus clears his mind of the day's events. His opponent today is another one of Kagura's friends - more like Kagura's babysitter, honestly - named Hibiki, and Jin is grateful for the match. Hibiki is a strong opponent, demanding Jin's complete focus, unless he wants to lose. 

After they go a few rounds, both sweating, Jin removes his helmet, nodding to Hibiki and going to inspect and help guide some of the other trainees. Once he makes his rounds, he returns to Hibiki, but sits on the sidelines with him to watch. 

Hibiki isn't usually very talkative, but today he looks at Jin, thoughtful, "Did it help?"

"Hm?"

"Our match."

Ah. Kagura must have told him about Ragna and Jin's weird feelings towards him. "... It did, yes. Thank you." 

"Then we shouldn't talk about it, right? Let us go another round." 

Jin chuckles, shaking his head gently, but not turning to face Hibiki, still watching the other students. "It's alright. We can go again if you want to, but I've gotten some clarity on the matter now, so I can think about it properly." No need to clear his mind any more - he's already realizing that he's making a much bigger deal of this than he needs to. It's a crush. It really isn't a big deal, and the only thing fixating on it is doing for him is making him unnecessarily anxious. 

Hibiki nods, opening his mouth, but closing it again when Jin calls suggestions to some of the training partners, waiting patiently, then says, "If you're sure. Kagura says he approves, and while I'm not certain that's usually a meaningful endorsement," that sarcastic quip makes Jin scoff in amusement, "I do at least believe that he cares enough about your well-being that he wouldn't approve of anyone that he thought might hurt you." 

Jin nods. "Mm, I agree." Hibiki is a good neutral party, so Jin glances over at him briefly, "Do you think I'm making too big a deal out of it?"

Hibiki is blunt. "Yes." Then he pauses, looking at Jin again, and corrects, "Or, you were. I believe that you are simply too unused to the sensation of having such quick romantic interest, and that your worries grew because of that. But I see you've already reached the conclusion on your own that in this case it is best to just let things run their course."

Jin appreciates his honesty and his insight. "Yes, I have. Thank you, Hibiki." 

Hibiki nods, silent for a few seconds, until he surprises Jin by speaking up again, "If I may offer some personal advice?" 

He's not sure what else Hibiki wants to say, but Jin doesn't object. "Of course."

"I am not suggesting you should rush things, but it may be valuable to think about what sort of relationship you wish for. Crushes can fade quickly. I am certainly not saying you are doomed if you do decide to pursue a relationship, please do not misunderstand - simply that you might be just as happy in the long run as friends, as you were - and continue to be - with Tsubaki." 

Jin considers Hibiki's words with a thoughtful nod. It's a valid point. Of course there's nothing wrong with just breaking up later if Jin's feelings change, or Ragna's, but if they're going to fade quickly, it might be easier to simply not pursue a romantic relationship in the first place. "Thank you, I'll keep that in mind." Jin smiles wryly over at him, "I don't know how you always get stuck looking after Kagura. You're obviously far more mature than he is."

Hibiki sighs, his usually calm facade disappearing for a few seconds as he instead just looks mildly defeated, "Tell me about it. I can't help but wonder if we're actually friends or if at this point I've simply invested too much time and effort into keeping him alive to leave him alone." He's kidding, of course, so Jin chuckles. "Goodness gracious..." 

"Well, I'm sure he appreciates it."

"I certainly hope so. He rarely says so, the ungrateful wretch." 

Jin snorts another laugh, covering his mouth with his hand to hide his smile, "If you ever decide he's not worth the effort, or if he's ever rude to you, just let Makoto know. I'm sure she'll 'take care' of him for you."

Hibiki gives a small, rare smile in return, and nods. "I shall consider that, thank you." 

Their conversation lapses back into silence, Jin turning his full attention back to the other club members and sometimes yelling to them; Hibiki stands up eventually, though, and gestures for Jin to join him. "Let us demonstrate, instead."

Jin loses himself in his practice for a while longer, right until the bell rings again. After everyone's done cleaning and changing, Jin thanks them for coming to practice, then thanks Hibiki privately for his advice and for listening. Hibiki nods and wishes him well, and then they part ways. 

When Jin meets with Tsubaki, she looks him over once, thoughtful, then smiles softly at him. "You look better now."

He winces. "It wasn't that bad, was it?"

She shakes her head, chuckling, "No, not really. I only noticed because we're so close. You've decided, then?"

Jin smiles a little, "Yes, I think so. I'm not going to rush it, but I think I'll go for it if the opportunity presents itself." 

Tsubaki nods in understanding, still smiling at him, "Alright. I understand you don't want to rush it, but remember, if you don't show any hints of being interested in him romantically, eventually you might lose the chance. Not that there's anything wrong with being friends, of course - I just don't want you to regret missing out, if it happens that way." 

Jin nods, understanding her point and knowing she isn't trying to complicate things for him. "I know. Thank you, though, for the reminder, and your confidence in me." 

Tsubaki hums, "Mm, you're quite welcome. I hope you'll be happy, no matter what happens."

"Thanks." He smiles warmly at her in return, then tilts his head, thoughtful, "Speaking of, how are things going for you?" And Makoto and Noel, he means, but Tsubaki will surely understand that, since they're on the topic of relationships already. 

"For us? Very well, I think. Or at least I feel they are. Also, Makoto said that you 'can be unexpectedly cute' sometimes." 

Jin groans. He'd forgotten about Tsubaki telling Makoto how he'd reacted to Tsubaki's earlier teasing. "Honestly..."

Tsubaki's smile is mischievous, but she reaches to pat his hand gently in something like sympathy anyway. "Well, I know it's only because I surprised you."

"You certainly did... I'd expect that sort of talk from Kagura or Makoto, but not you."

She chuckles, nodding, "That's fair. I guess they really are rubbing off on me... I just couldn't resist teasing you, was all."

"Now you sound more like Kagura than Makoto." Jin sighs theatrically, feeling more playful now, "I suppose I'll have to kill him. Free Hibiki from his curse and make sure you don't progress any further down the path of a shameless pervert all in one fell swoop."

Tsubaki laughs, and their conversation turns to their friends again; Jin appreciates the easy conversation, and when they reach Tsubaki's dorm, he kisses her on the forehead. She smiles up at him warmly and wishes him well, then sends him on his way - he can hear Makoto greet her from inside, though, and pokes his head into their dorm briefly to give her a look. Makoto laughs, and Jin steps back into the hall, amused, continuing on his way without further interruption.

Once he's back in his own dorm, he immediately plugs his phone in and checks it - a few emails, a few quick texts to answer, nothing more than usual. Jin deals with it quickly, then turns it to vibrate and sets it aside, starting in on his homework. 

He already knows what he's writing, thankfully; it's just a matter of typing it all out, which still takes time, but at least he doesn't have to think of ideas on top of it. A few hours pass - it's close to ten when he finishes the longest paper, and just as he's opening the document for the second, his phone buzzes. A cursory glance tells him it's Ragna, so he unlocks it and reads the message.

'Did you eat?'

Oh. Right. He's already opened the message, so Ragna will know he's read it - Jin wonders if he should turn off his read receipts after all - and if he doesn't reply, that's enough of an answer as it is. He could lie, of course; he doesn't need to be lectured again after yesterday, but it feels wrong to lie about something like this. 'Not yet.'

It only takes a few seconds for Ragna's next response. 'I get you're busy, but food's important.' Before Jin can even begin typing a reply, he sees Ragna's "typing" status, and waits for another message. 'Where's your dorm?'

Jin's dorm...? Is he intending on barging over here and forcing Jin to eat something? 'I'll eat, don't worry. I promise. I was just finishing a paper, so I was engrossed in it.' Jin exits the app while Ragna types, going into his settings to turn off his read receipts. It feels a bit manipulative, but if this is going to keep happening... Well, he could just fix that problem by eating, of course, but even so. He doesn't want Ragna to worry, and it's easier to just lie about not seeing the message than it is about eating.

The new text notification pops up on his screen, and Jin flips back to that app. 'When will you eat?'

He sighs. 'You're not going to accept any answer other than "right now", are you?'

Another quick response, this one sarcastic even over text: 'You really are smart.'

Jin sighs and stands up, unplugging his phone to bring it to the kitchen with him. What does he even have...? Looks like a whole lot of nothing. He could always order some pizza or something... He doesn't particularly like it, but it's better than nothing and will get Ragna off his back... Then again, most pizza places usually have salads and pasta, right? Those would be more tolerable.

Even if no pizza place pasta could ever compare to Ragna's cooking.

A salad it is, then - maybe not the most filling, but at least somewhat nutritious. It's better than going to a vending machine, anyway. He lifts his phone to text Ragna again, 'Fine. I'm ordering something, then. I can't control when it'll get here.'

Another text comes back, but when Jin sees how short it is, he can't help but wonder why it took a few seconds longer than probably anyone could ever need; it's just a simple 'Wheres your dorm'. Maybe he was just distracted. The lack of punctuation is even sort of amusing - maybe Ragna's doing homework, too.

Still, he types back quickly: 'Why do you want to know?'

The answer takes a little while again, but when Jin sees it, he blinks in surprise. 'Cuz im looking for it.'

What, right now? Jin moves over to the window - he doesn't see Ragna outside, at least, which is good, but that doesn't mean he's not in the hallway or something. 'Now? You don't have to come over, I'm fine.'

'Wanna' is all he gets back, and Jin is torn between amusement and defeat.

'Fine, I'm in room 214.' Jin sends the text, then goes to open his door to the hallway - a few seconds later, Ragna ducks into his hallway, catching sight of him immediately.

In one hand is Ragna's phone and in the other, a bag - food. Jin doesn't know what, but that explains why Ragna was typing so slow; he was probably only using his left hand. Thankfully it at least doesn't look like groceries, but Jin is still flustered by the gesture, feeling somewhat guilty again.

Ragna must see it in his expression, because he chuckles as he gets closer, "You gonna apologize again?" Jin opens his mouth to do just that - or maybe to tell Ragna off a little, he's not sure yet - but Ragna waves his phone hand and continues, "Don't. I work at the restaurant across the street from the campus. When you said you hadn't eaten, I figured you'd order something or go for the vending machines - I was already making dinner for myself, so I just made extra. It's free, so don't worry."

"Still... You didn't have to come, I really could have just ordered."

Ragna nods, "Yeah, I know. But I wanted to. I know you're busy, so I won't insist on staying, but promise me you'll eat." He's holding out the bag, now - no, there are two bags, not just one, and he's holding out the first. He must have portioned it into two containers, one for each of them.

Jin sighs, but smiles a little right after. "... I already promised on the phone. Thank you." But then his smile fades, and he doesn't reach for the bag yet, wanting to be sure he has Ragna's attention, "But you really don't have to keep looking after me like this. I've survived this long, haven't I? And it's not like my body's in bad condition, either - you know I'm the captain of the kendo team. I really will be okay."

Ragna's expression grows more serious, too, and he nods to concede that point, but doesn't let it go just like that. "Yeah, I know. I'm sure your friends look out for you, too - they seem like good people - and I'm sure you're not as bad about eating as I'm thinking, yourself. But," and now he's smiling again, "isn't it better to eat delicious food when you can? The vending machines here suck, and the cafeteria isn't open all night. Besides, I really was already cooking for myself, and it really is free for me. So there's no problem this time, right?"

"It's the principal of the thing," Jin replies, but even he can tell his words are softening. Ragna's smile... He really does seem like a good person. "... I don't want to inconvenience you. I'm sure you'd rather just go right home after work, and you must have assignments of your own."

Ragna shrugs. "Not many, and the shop's not too busy. But seriously, you're missing something important here: I wouldn't have come if I didn't want to, or if it would have cut into my time for something else. I have a will of my own, you know? So don't worry so much. I'm here because I wanna be."

Jin can't really argue with that, or at least not without being rude or accusing, neither of which he wants, nor actually feels. "... Okay. If you're sure."

"Yup, I am. It's not like I'll be able to help out every time, so lemme do it when I can, huh?"

"I still don't see why you're so concerned with my wellbeing. Not to sound rude, of course."

Ragna looks amused. "I already said it, didn't I? Tons of charity work when I was younger. It's instinct. Besides, we're friends now, right?"

Jin nods slowly, ignoring the sudden burst of nervousness in his stomach. "... Yeah, we are."

Ragna nods, confirming, "Then stop freaking out so much, okay?" He lifts the bag again, drawing Jin's attention back to it - he takes it carefully, feeling at least a little better now that they've talked seriously, and smiles at Ragna.

"Okay, I'll try. Thank you." 

Ragna's left hand lifts further and pokes Jin on the nose, "You're welcome. Now don't starve to death before our date, alright?" He's smiling, though, and Jin's still not sure whether he's teasing or not. Before he can ask, Ragna steps back, "Night, Jin."

"... Good night, Ragna." The rest of the words don't come, but he manages a smile, at the very least.

He'll have to ask tomorrow. He's not sure he can bring himself to ask over text.

For now, though, he has papers to get back to and a warm meal, so he heads back inside and grabs a fork, setting his phone back on the charger only to see the new text notification light up just as he does.

It's Ragna again. Jin blinks, but opens the message.

'And turn your read receipts back on. Don't think I didn't notice.'

It sends a shock of mild guilt through Jin's body, but... At the same time, it's sort of sweet that Ragna paid attention to something like that. Still, Jin has to tease him, 'Oh? Who says I turned them off because of you?' Ragna's "typing" status appears, then disappears - maybe he can't tell if Jin is teasing or not, so Jin sends another text, 'Sorry. It was because of you, yes. I'll turn it back on now.'

He goes and does so, seeing a notification before he finishes, and he pauses to open the food container before he goes to check the text; tonight's meal seems to be stir-fried rice and vegetables. Probably just leftovers from other things tossed into one meal, but of course Jin is more than fine with that. He takes a bite before opening his texts again to read Ragna's newest message: 'Guess that was a bit of a self-centered guess though, huh? Anyway, lemme know how you like the food.'

'It's tasty.' Not as good as the pasta last night had been, but Jin's not about to complain, and it's still honestly good. 'Thanks again.'

'Glad to hear it. But I'll stop distracting you now, so good night for real this time.'

Jin smiles at that, unable to help himself. 'Good night again, Ragna. See you tomorrow.'

This time when Jin sets his phone down, he focuses completely on eating properly so he can get back to his papers. He wants to be available for as long as possible tomorrow, after all, for their "date" of questionable meaning.

He doesn't text Tsubaki about this; he'll tell her in person when they volunteer together tomorrow morning, but right now he's got other priorities: namely, finishing his other papers. 

He eats absentmindedly while he works, and when he finishes all his papers, food long since eaten, it's almost one in the morning. He stretches in his chair and winces - he should have moved more, he feels all stiff now - but then gets up to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. He double checks his phone's alarm is set, then stares at Ragna's messages for a few seconds. 

He really is kind-hearted after all.

Jin smiles to himself, setting his phone onto his nightstand's charger, and closes his eyes. 

Sleep finds him easily, and he dreams of nothing but bright sunshine and warmth.


End file.
